Longing For You
by strouplionheart
Summary: She was all we ever wanted. Everything we did was to keep her safe and secure. Now, after Dark and Light have combined, we can be together.


Terranigma Longing For You

-AUTHOR'S NOTE-  
I don't even know if anybody has conceived a rated M fic of the Soul Blazer series; it's almost as if they're not allowed! Anyway, this is a oneshot, before anybody reads on to guess. If you are otherwise offended by this sort of content, nobody's forcing you to read on. You are free to leave as you choose.

Also, I would like to say that, despite this being a oneshot, I would love to start an entire story here, but only if I get enough people who want one. If you read this and liked it, then leave a review and tell me whether or not you want more. Either way, enjoy.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"I'm coming!"

She power-walked into the living room of her cottage, wincing slightly to the repeated bangs on her door, as if someone was desperately trying to get her attention.

"Who could it be at this hour?"

She gently pushed her orange bangs away from her face, firmly gripped the doorknob and pulled the birch door open. She pushed the door out of her way to see who could possibly be on the other side.

And boy, was I glad she did.

When she lifted her gaze to me, at first, her eyes widened drastically. It was almost as if her jaw was going to completely slide off of her face. I smiled warmly at her, a reassuring gleam in my sapphire eyes.

"Elle, it's me."

She was motionless for what seemed like an eternity, until finally, I saw the loss of control in her eyes. She leapt into my embrace, tears streaming down her face. It made me feel a little guilty; the last thing I wanted to see upon my return would be the tears of the woman I loved.

"Ark!"

She latched her arms around me tightly, refusing to even budge her grip. I chuckled slightly, and as we lay there on the dirt-covered grounds of Storkholm, I gently wrapped my arms around her, as well. My smile grew even warmer at the mere thought of her affectionate touch. A few moments later, she looked directly at me, gazing into my eyes with an open smile across her face. She wouldn't dare force back her tears; not now, when all of the emotions flowing through her had finally taken over.

"I missed you..."

I placed a hand on her warm cheek, lightly rubbing it with my thumb. "I know. And I missed you, too, Elle."

I motioned the two of us back to our feet, and we smiled at one another. She had started to wipe the tears away from her eyes, but she was still overcome with joy.

"I can't believe this...Why did you come back here?"

I walked closer to her, taking her hands in mine. I gazed straight into her scarlet orbs, smiling at the mere thought of her.

"I came back for you."

"What? But I thought..."

A cheeky grin slapped itself on my face. I took her by the hand and motioned her inside of her house, gently pushing the door out of the way so we could walk inside.

"I've got a lot to tell you. Are you okay to talk right now?"

She nodded with a slight smile. "Yes. Please, let's go to the guest room."

I grinned at her, giving her a thumbs up. She took the lead and directed me to the guest room, right across the hallway from her room. We sat down in surprisingly comfortable oak chairs, which were garmented with a fluffy, comfortable cotton seat. She sat right beside me, eager to hear the words I had to tell her.

"I'm listening," she said.

I nodded my head, and took a deep breath, ready to give a very long, hearty explanation.

"The Ark you knew was born-or rather, created-in a place called the Underworld, which used to reside beneath the crust of this world. In his world, he would be referred to as Darkside Ark. I'm the Ark who died a long time ago, known by many as a champion, also known as the Lightside Ark. There was a copy of you, as well, known as Darkside Elle, who vanished with the disappearance of Crysta, which was a village in the Underworld replicated to look exactly like Storkholm. She was the one who tried to kill me as a baby, shortly after you found me in the forest. It was at that time the two of us merged our souls together to create one single entity, emerging powerful enough to destroy Dark Gaia, the evil, omnipotent monster that humans refer to as 'Devil.' When we defeated Dark Gaia, Crysta-and the Underworld itself-disappeared, seeing as they were never supposed to exist. And...Ark and Elle disappeared, as well."

I could tell she was in a complete daze with the ridiculous amount of information I had just given her. Though it was all true, even to anyone, it was still hard to believe. But it was odd; when I spoke the last part of my speech, she seemed to shudder slightly, looking down to her knees and clenching her hands into fists.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"How am I...supposed to believe you?"

"Huh...?"

She rose from her chair, infuriated. "How am I supposed to believe you? If what you say is true, then...then...both Arks should have died when you destroyed this 'Dark Gaia' person! How is it that you're still alive? And more importantly, how do you have all of THAT Ark's memories?"

I sighed slightly, readying another explanation.

"When Ark fell into an eternal slumber, after defeating Dark Gaia, his memories were duplicated by Light Gaia, the entity people call 'God.' Light Gaia resurrected me, the real Ark, and gave me those memories. Not only that, but it's almost as if though there never was another Ark. I have everything he did; his strengths, his weaknesses, his personality, and even his dreams and memories. It's like he and I are one person."

"I..." She couldn't even process a sentence, probably because she was about to burst into a fit of despair. "I can't believe you until you convince me otherwise!"

I nodded slightly, complying with her request. "All right. Ask me anything the other Ark would know. Anything at all."

She slowly returned to her seat, her gaze turning into a deep, piercing glare. She was waiting for the slightest hesitation in my determination; sadly, she wasn't going to find any.

"When was the first time Ark and I ever met?"

I waved my hand in a humorous gesture. "Pfft. That's an easy one. At Loire Castle, during the time the King was looking for your groom."

She gasped slightly, knowing that was the correct answer. Ignoring the truth for a moment, she began to ask me another question. And then another. And another.

"What was the name of the soldier who vowed to always protect me?"

"Fyda," I replied. "She was a very courageous, dedicated woman."

"Where was the place where Ark came to rescue me?"

"Dragoon Castle," I returned.

"Okay, fine! One last question. This is one nobody but Ark could have known! Who killed the King of Loire?"

I leaned closer to her, and whispered so that I could get my point across.

"You. Because he murdered everyone in your village looking for the legendary treasure."

That was it. The end of her barrage of questions. She fell into her seat, completely blown away by the fact that I was, indeed, the real Ark.

"You...You're right..."

I smiled warmly at her, taking her hands once again into mine. "Elle, I want you to understand. I would never lie to you, for any reason. Light Gaia-God-gave me another chance to live, and I want to spend this last chance with you. And you alone."

She returned my gaze, smiling shortly after the words sunk into her heart.

"Okay...I believe you...Ark."

I rose from my seat and walked over to her, bending to my knees and looking directly into her eyes.

"I promise. I'll always be here for you."

Her face lit with a touched smile, and she placed her hands on my cheeks. Her touch was mesmerizing-something I would never dare to live without for more than a second. Her glorious scarlet stare pierced straight into my heart, and it was a gaze that I had wished I had the chance to see sooner.

"Can I...ask a favor of you?"

I grinned. "Of course. Anything."

To my surprise, her face started to draw closer to mine. Slowly, we were only an inch or two away from one another, and I could feel the warmth in my cheeks skyrocket. I wasn't used to being so close to any woman, let alone the woman I felt so strongly for.

"Kiss me."

I blinked in confusion. "W...What?"

"Please. I'm tired of dreaming. I want to truly experience this."

Dreaming? She dreamed of me? Of...us?

"I want to know if this is all real. Please...just once."

She drew closer to me, her eyes half shut and desperately calling for my embrace. I could feel her breath on my face; she was waiting for me to comply. I couldn't turn away from her. I couldn't just say no. I felt so strongly for her; she had to understand how much I wanted her.

"Elle..."

I drew closer to her, until finally, our lips touched in a heated moment of passion. Finally, the tension between us had come to a close. I placed my hand gently on her cheek, and I felt her arms wrap themselves around my neck, causing us to fall to the floor from our scene. We were still locked together, finally breaking apart only to catch our breaths.

"Ark..."

"Elle..."

We returned to our romantic assault, throwing kisses and exploring one another's bodies with our hands. I broke free from her for a brief moment, knipping at her neck and causing a petite moan to echo into my eardrums. It made her feel good; that's what I wanted.

"There. Now, the world will know you are mine."

She leaned her head onto my neck, lightly biting my flesh and leaving a mark. I exhaled a slight moan; she knew just how to arouse me.

"There. Now, everyone will know you're mine, too."

I directed her gaze into my eyes, and we smiled at one another. She placed a hand on my cheek, lowering her head to whisper into my ear.

"Ark...I love you."

I took her hand into mine, gently tugging at her and pulling her lips onto mine. I released her after a brief moment.

"I love you, Elle."

We latched our lips together once more, swerving our heads back and forth to further indulge ourselves into the kiss. I could tell we were really starting to get more intimate; she had roughly grabbed the linings of my shirt, and I had firmly squeezed the left cheek of her hide with my hand. I released myself from her embrace, only to pick her up from the ground bridal style and lead her into her room. I walked over to it, gently setting her on the sheets. It was far too late to be doing anything serious; I wanted her to get some rest.

"Get some rest, Elle. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"W-Wait! Ark!" she said, tugging at my sleeve as I turned around to walk out of the room.

"What is it?"

I noticed her entire face was almost the same color as her eyes; she was embarrassed...but why?

"Will you...sleep with me tonight?"

Oh...That's why.

I felt a sudden swelling of blood build itself inside of my nose. Was she serious? I did my best to cover the blood and prevent it from gushing forward. It didn't help that I stuck my pointer finger up my nostril; it made me look-and feel-absolutely stupid.

"A-Are you sure? I-It's really late, after all. I-I don't wanna leave you tired in the morning, or anything..."

She nodded, smiling at me and gesturing her arms out to me. "Please...I want you."

A large lump slipped down my throat. I wasn't exactly sure how to handle this...

"W-Well, all right..."

I slowly walked back over to her, falling into her arms and implanting my face into her bosom. A moan of ecstacy slipped through her lips. I took that as a sign to keep going, of course. I started to untie the straps holding her dress from behind her back, nipping at her neck and ear to keep her entranced in the moment. Finally, I had removed her dress, revealing a pair of green bra and panties topped off with a stunning figure. Her chest wasn't overblown. Her curves matched every single part of her body. She was perfect.

"Elle...you're so beautiful."

She covered herself with her arms, turning away from embarrassment. "P-Please don't stare at me like that."

Complying with her request, I continued to kiss her, this time engaging ourselves in a heated oral war. In the meantime, my fingers were unstrapping her remaining clothing, until finally, she was completely exposed to me. I knew I said she was perfect before, but after seeing this, it's clear that I didn't even know what perfection looked like. She was truly flawless, in every aspect of the word. I started to slide off my clothing, as well, still indulging her with my kisses and bites. Finally, we were both completely exposed to one another, locked in this-the moment we've been waiting for.

"Please...be gentle with me," she begged, looking into my eyes and wincing in preparation for the pain to come.

I turned her head to face me, and I kissed her once more. We locked ourselves once more in a battle of tongues, and I slowly yet surely pushed myself into her. I felt my member push against what seemed like a wall, and it was at this point that I was the one man who was chosen to take away her innocence.

"It hurts! Ark! It hurts!"

I reassured her, kissing her forehead and keeping her eyes locked onto mine. "I'm sorry, Elle. Should I stop?"

She shook her head rapidly.

"Tell me when I can move again, okay?"

After a few moments, she nodded rapidly, signaling for me to continue. As I did, I could tell I was doing something right; she was constantly exhaling moans, and occasionally, shouts of pleasure.

"It's so good! Deeper! Please!"

I answered her cries by giving her what she wanted, and sure enough, it was more arousing for the both of us. It was something I wish could go on for an eternity. But as we all know, nothing lasts forever.

"Ark! I'm...I'm going to..."

"Y-Yeah...me, too!"

She latched her arms around me, and shortly afterwards, we released ourselves into one another simultaneously. We fell to the bed, panting like crazy to regain ourselves. I held her close to me as we laid there, together. After a while of catching our breaths, she managed a smile as she snuggled into me, forcing a cheeky smirk to spread on my face. I reached for the sheets below our feet and covered our bodies together, head to toe. She locked her lips to mine once again, and finally broke away, looking into my eyes.

"When I wake up tomorrow...I'll see you here, won't I?"

I grinned at her, placing a hand on her cheek.

"And the day after, and the day after."

She giggled at my comment, and returned to her snuggled position onto my exposed chest.

"Goodnight, Ark."

I held her closer to me, snuggling myself into her.

"Goodnight, Elle."


End file.
